Girls Camp
by ChiptuneImpulse
Summary: Discontinued, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Me: "…."

Yuffie: The author doesn't own the characters

Rikku: Also the author has decided to change the characters a bit, so if they seem out of character to you, it's supposed to be that way.

Girl scouts

It's another day of girl scouts…Since I'm the latest scout I have been officially named "Newbie" by the others. I was assigned to do chores and my instructor is the beautiful Aerith Gainsborough. I'm a little jealous of her because she's so pretty. I admire her at the same time because she isn't one of those girls who don't sell themselves to others just to get what they want. She has long brown hair twisted into a long braid and she has green eyes. That's about enough of my counselor/mentor.

Maleficent runs the camp. She said she's after a prize that will help us. I suspect that she wants this "prize" for herself. As to what it is, I don't have a clue or care. She assign things in the camp, like my roommates.

To start there's the red haired girl named Kairi. She has long red hair, blue eyes and she talks a lot about this guy named Sora. Next there's Oretto. She has orange/brownish hair, with green eyes. Although she keeps telling us she's 14, she doesn't look like a 14 year old in body size. Lastly there's Selphie. She has weird hair. I could honestly say it defies gravity. She has green eyes, with brown hair, but it's short. As for me, I have long blonde hair, with purple/bluish eyes. Our cabin leader is Yuffie. She's some sort of ninja. Whenever there's a cookie sale she steals people's money and whoever she is with wins. I heard she has been doing this for 4 years now. Everyone decided to just stop and give up since she cheats. She has short black hair, with green eyes, and sometimes she looks drunk when she smiles.

This is my choir list; I've done everything except wash the clothes:

Clean dishes

Take out trash

Get wood for fire

Clean bathrooms and baths (Only on Sundays)

Make beds

Make tents (for trips only)

Wash clothes

The bad thing about chores is that I have to wash other clothes, and sometimes I find boys clothes! One time Kairi gave me her laundry and I find boxers! I told the camp owner and she punished her. Later Kairi pushed me into the lake if I was ever sitting at the dock. Aerith would save me, because I don't know how to swim and she would tell me to be careful. Then I would tell her what I did to make that happen and she would tell me to watch my back since some of the girls here are beasts.

If I'm ever feeling down I would go to my secret place. It's behind the cabin. There I would climb into one of the trees and sit in the branches and draw or just nap in there. Some days I just talk to whatever animals are around. I think I'm going insane…

Today is my day to serve food for breakfast, lunch and dinner. I entered the hall and started to set up tables and pass out proportional shares of food to everyone (Quina cooked). The cups were filled, the forks and spoons were in proper places, the napkins folded into origami like animals and all the dishes were spotless. The girls entered the hall after 15 minutes. Some being funny decided to make the paper napkins into spit balls and have a war. Those who didn't participate however tried to eat and dodge at the same time. What a shame for me, to wash the dishes…again.

We brushed our teeth and went to bed. What would happen tomorrow? I knew it might be bad…

Me: "…."

Namine: So chapter one ends…

Aerith: Its up to your reviews to continue the story, so please read!


	2. Canoe Talk

Chapter 2: Canoe trip

I woke up the next mourning and looked at the calendar posted out on the bulletin board. Today was the canoe trip. I walked back to my cabin and got out my swimming clothes. I ate a light breakfast and went to the cabin leader's cabin. I asked one of the girls inside if they know when the canoe trip was and they told me.

I ran back to my cabin and told the others only to find them a sleep. I got a stick outside by the tree behind the cabin and poked Kairi with it. That didn't work. I got a spider that I talked to and put it down her shirt. Nothing. I got out her cell phone and played the tune in her ear and she woke up, terrified screaming about the spider in her shirt.

"Suck it up" I said.

I proceeded to wake up the other two but Selphie was gone, and Oretto was checking the calendar. I then put my hair into a pony tail and waited by the docks. I wore a black water proof shirt and swimming shorts. As I waited for time to pass, 11:45 approached and everyone else was ready to leave. Aerith gave me a life jacket, and the two of us got into our canoe. Malificent dropped a hankie and we were off…going slowly…at the rate of a turtle…at about 5 miles per hour…

I talked to Aerith for a while, and she said she'll teach me how to swim. As we were rowing we just let the boat drift for about 20 minuets, as we rested our arms. As we drifted Aerith told me something that might have scared me.

"Namine, when I'm 18, I'm going to college"

She destroyed my mellow mood, like how Kairi likes to tell on me.

"You can't leave! I need a big sister figure around, if I have to attend this place next summer!" I protested.

"I'm sorry, but I want to get out of here. I fear my mother might be doing something wrong, and when that time comes I don't want to be a part of it." She responded.

We both sat there in silence under the tree's shade as we drifted slowly, towards

Namine: Sorry it was short; author is busy with other writing projects!


End file.
